Impossible to Resist
by DiAnApRiMrOsE
Summary: It started with a slight brotherly care. Itachi thought that was it. Until he sees his brother in a way that he himself wished he never did.


Pairing: ItaSasu (shotacon)  
Plot: It started with a slight brotherly care. Itachi thought that was it. Until he sees his brother in a way that he himself wished he never did.

A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm a developing writer who is deeply in love with this perfectly twisted pairing. I've been a lurker in this site for a while now so I decided to try out the fun. This is a multil-chaptered fic which is also my first one. It's Shotacon by the way, meaning that Itachi is 16 while Sasuke is 7. I know but I love these kinds of stories. It's gonna be smutty too but don't count on it, I sucked at it. Also, English is not my first language so feel free to point anything you find incorrect or awkward to some extent. I'd appreciate if you review, it will help on my other planned projects. That's it for now! Thank you very much for taking interest!

CHAPTER 1

"Where did you go?" came a voice full of inquiry. The raven head boy addressed turned on his heels upon entering their traditional household to face the direction of the very familiar voice: his older brother. His obsidian eyes laid on the tall figure in front of him and smiled so sweetly and innocently in pure bliss seeing his brother's face.

"Niisan! Welcome home! I missed you so much!" He said enthusiastically. Never averting his gaze, Itachi relaxed and smiled a little when the said raven ran up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Returning the sweet gesture, he decided to ask again.

"Yeah. So? Where were you? I just came back from my mission this morning. You already left when I returned home so I thought I'd ask you when you come back." The reply seemed stoic but to Sasuke who knew his brother so well, it's a response that is both serious and strict.

Sasuke contemplated for a while before giving his reply. This happened a lot of times already, he lost count of it. Of course he can't lie, not to his brother but he also can't tell him the full truth that he's been training again after the continuous attempts to stop him. Not realizing he's been put of it longer than he intended to, Itachi broke into his pensive thoughts and spoke firmly.

"Otouto, you can't lie to me. You've been out training again, haven't you?" His voice tight, demanding only the truth. That was it, busted. Sasuke , shocked by his brother's sterness shrank and lowered his gaze, finding no more reason to argue. '_Niisan always knows everything even before I do it.' _

The air became thin as the silence awkwardly engulfed the two raven heads for a while. Itachi was the one to break the ice, however.

"It's okay, otouto. I'm not angry with you. I just want you to tell me so I could know. You're too young to be out training by yourself, that's why. You haven't entered the academy yet and you might strain your body before you even begin with the real training. Didn't I already promise you that I'll guide you when you're ready?" The older raven bore his deep black eyes on the figure below him with concern strictness.

Hearing the ever-so-repeated words of his older brother, Sasuke lifted his head and came face to face with the scrutinizing gaze, waiting for his response. There's no room for argument anymore, Itachi is right as usual. He's just being stubborn, after all. He wondered if his brother really is worried about him. The thought warmed him and gave him the courage to answer.

"Yes brother, I understand. I'm truly sorry. I promise I won't do it again." He said smiling a little, though the apology is clearly meant for. Itachi acknowledge the answer and returned the smile to ease the tension between them. He doesn't like scolding Sasuke but at times like this, he is fully aware he has to act tough. As the older one, that is.

However, there was a thought at the dark recesses of his mind. He didn't know when it all started but something really weird is building inside him. It's like a sick and twisted way of liking the dominance and control he had on his little brother. It bothered him and quickly shrugged the thought right away. But to his dismay, his pleasurable nightmare is just about to begin.

Sasuke is concerned. And scared to his wits. His usually always present brother seemed distant these days. It's as if he's being avoided and the feeling of being unwanted made him truly scared. If his niisan ever say he wants him out of his life then he'll have no choice but to do it. Despite his not wanting to. Desperately not want to. Although, he's not sure why his niisan is acting this way. They were alright after that incident, as far as he remembers. He's been a good boy and followed his words without any remorse. So then why? One thought struck Sasuke's mind and he could feel a pang on his heart. '_What if he's bored with me? NO!' _He quickly dismissed the unbearable thought, not wanting to even think about it. He has to know. He has to prevent anything that might drive his beloved brother away from him, under any circumstances. He dashed off to his feet and run to his brother desperately.

'_It's torture.' _The back of his mind keeps repeating the same words over and over again for more than half an hour now. It's been a few days already and he still can't get over it. Itachi lies listlessly on the bed of his room, not wanting to get up anytime soon. These last four days were indeed worthy to call torture for everything he had to endure. He still hadn't come into terms with the fact that he sees his brother, _his little brother, that way. _To top it off, he has been avoiding Sasuke. For the very reason he is trying to suppress. It's a feeling so sick and wrong, he had to be a monster. The worst one, too. A monster who has yet to fully wake up. It terrified him. It's like he can't control himself anymore and being insane is the last thing he'd wanted. But he knew. No, he understands. There is no stopping it. It's just a matter of time before he gives in on his perverse thoughts. And he fears the worst for his beloved little brother.


End file.
